Various cloud-based applications have emerged that may utilize event logging for purposes such as producing analytics and reporting. Various such networked system applications may send reports to a central infrastructure to generate analysis of how users are using the applications. These systems may include event collection, i.e., event logging, systems that capture historical state changes that include information regarding actions users have taken on the system. For example, the system captures historical data such as user intentions, shows recorded, etc., for producing post hoc analytics on system events. These reporting systems may require high availability and avoidance of single-point-of-failure issues.